Love is Blind, Literally
by caligrl14
Summary: Isnt it funny how the only person who really saw her...can't even see anything? Troyella!


**HOLA EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS JUST A LITTLE ONESHOT TO HELP CLEAR MY MIND, BUT IF YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE THIS STORY I MIGHT MAKE IT FULL LENGTH, U NEVER KNOW!!!! I'VE BEEN SICK FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS AND I HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND SO THIS WAS THE NEXT THING TO HELP ME FEEL BETTER! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Just my luck, another school to get lost in!

Gabriella Montez stared intently at her school map and looking around her. She knew she was gonna be late for her next class but it really didn't matter all that much to her, she just really needed to find her next class.

She continued to wander and adjusted the straps of her backpack. She clearly hated the fact of always moving, but she really had no other choice. Her mother was between jobs and she didn't want to make things more difficult for her.

As she continued staring at her map, she rammed into something hard and tall that sent her to the tiled floor.

"Ugh, geez, what are you blind or something?" Gabby growled angrily as she dusted herself off.

The person only laughed slightly and reached out a hand to help her up.

"Wow, you sure pick up on things quickly." He said.

Gabby rolled her eyes and looked up to see only finely captivating features, tossed brown hair, a good build…and dark sunglasses.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't know, I really didn't mean anything…"

"It's fine, its okay! Most people don't know, when they aren't looking that is." He smiled and Gabby felt herself blush from embarrassment.

"Yea, um, do you need help getting where you need to go?" Gabby asked him.

"I think the question is do you need help getting where you need to go?" he asked warmly, "I kinda know this place really well. I can get around…well…with my eyes closed. Although it wouldn't change my current situation."

Gabby giggled a little and a broad smile graced his features.

"Yea, I can't find my next class, room 60."

"Oh, that's my next class also. Just follow me." He turned and walked down the hall, knowing exactly where he was going.

Gabby followed his long strides as best as she could and for a while, the only sound heard was the sound of his cane that clinked in front of him to make sure nothing or no one was in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked breaking the silence, "I like to put a voice with a name."

"Oh, I'm Gabriella, or Gabby for short, yours?"

"Troy, you see, I like to identify people by the sound of their voice, everyone's voice is different. Either that or their smell, but I don't particularly like using that sense often."

Gabby laughed again, he somehow knew how to make everything more lighthearted.

"I am deffinatly gonna remember your laugh, kind of like bells and windchimes." He said casually but it made her blush all the same.

They continued to walk to class in silence, Gabby not knowing what to say or do. Yet, it was as if Troy read her mind.

"Most people don't know what to say when they meet me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…" Gabby sputtered.

Troy chuckled and held up a hand to stop her, "It's cool, really. I'm used to it. but you didn't let it get in the way of walking with me. Then again you are being shown around school by a blind guy."

"I just…I really don't want to say something wrong, if that makes sense." Gabby replied quietly.

Troy nodded in understanding, "We can't help but say the wrong things every now and then, after all its only human. It's what the underlying meaning is that matters."

He understood everything, he was accepting of everyone. I guess that's what having a handicap does for you, it makes you appreciate stuff a lot more.

Soon they reached the room and Gabby rushed forward to open the door that both of them passed through.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Yates, just showing the new student around." Troy said as he felt his way to his desk, his friends greeting him as he passed, apparently he was very popular.

Gabby sat through the class, for some reason her view always going back to Troy, but he would never really like her, she was nothing special, and he had other girls around the room already gawking at him, not like he would notice or anything. If she knew anything, he probably already forgot about her. She was quiet, resigned, uninteresting to talk to, probably the only thing that would even remotely interest him was good conversation and it was a bust, things never worked out for her.

The bell rang and that meant lunch, Gabby walked quickly out of class and headed straight for the cafeteria. Once she purchased her lunch, she walked out to find a table to sit at.

Just as she figured, all the tables were ridden with cliques and all full. Sighing, she headed outside where all the table were full too. As she went further, she found a shaded area against a tree and sat down pulling out a book to read.

"Just another day." Gabby said to herself exasperatly.

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign you know."

Gabby looked around her and saw Troy standing above her, not looking directly at her but he found her.

"This seat taken?" He didn't bother for an answer and sat down anyway.

"How did you know I was here?" Gabby asked him timidly.

"I heard you, I sit on the other side of the tree sometimes for lunch. Just when I feel like being alone. Cliques can be very tiring sometimes." He sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"And just what is your 'clique'?" She asked him.

"The jocks." He stated simply.

Gabby couldn't tell if he was serious or joking on this one.

"Um, what?"

"The jocks, surprise you much?"

"Well, yea, I mean, how did you…when you…and…"

"Yea, I wasn't always blind." Troy said.

Gabby didn't know what to say next so she took out a bag of Doritos and ate one then took out several more and put them into Troy's hand.

"Thanks." He said and ate one as they sat together quietly.

"It was a year ago," He began and Gabby looked at him, silently willing him to continue.

"It was after a championship game, I was driving home and got side swiped by the other team's car. They thought it would be funny to beat me senseless and leave me by the side of the road. I couldn't see after that."

He sat motionless for a minute as Gabby let his words sink in, he took off his sunglasses and Gabby was astounded by how blue his eyes were, like a deep ocean.

"That's terrible, what happened after?" Gabby asked quietly.

"Well, those guys were convicted and sent to jail for a while, then I never heard from them since. I'm not on my basketball team anymore, but the guys still act like I am. But it made me see things differently." He said.

Gabby nodded and continued eating after Troy took out his own lunch but only picked at his food.

"Whats your story?" he asked out of no where.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem, I don't know, distant."

"Life made me distant I guess, is the short version." Gabby sighed.

"Do you think I would ask if I wanted the short version?" He smiled.

"I've moved around a lot, never had a constant friend, my last relationship ended in a complete wreck, and I guess that's my life."

"What happened?" he asked.

"He just found someone better than me, I guess. He found me after school, I told him I loved him, he told me he loved someone else."

"Ouch."

"Yea, but I don't care anymore. I just wasn't good enough."

"That can't be it."

"How do you know?"

"Just from sitting here talking to you, I don't think _he_ was good enough."

Gabby scoffed and looked into the distance, "Yea right, that's a nice thought, but not true. I wasn't pretty enough or something."

"No, that's not it." Troy disagreed.

"How do you know?"

"You're beautiful."

"Troy you can't see me."

"I don't need to see you to know how beautiful you are. You just are."

Gabby blushed deeply, "Thanks, no ones ever said that to me before."

"Isn't it funny how the first person to actually see you can't even see anything?" He grinned.

Gabby pushed him playfully and laughed a little. He seemed to say all the right things, like it came naturally to him. No one could make her laugh or blush the way he did, and she knew him only for a few hours.

Gabby looked back at him to find he was looking at her. His clear blue eyes were focused only on her. She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek, sending tiny sparks through her. As she pulled away, she felt Troy take her other hand and bring her back to him gently as he placed a warm and gently kiss on her lips.

She enjoyed the warmth and gentleness of his kiss, the way he just held her hand, he couldn't see her, but in a way, he saw her better than anyone ever could. I guess love really is blind.

**AND THATS END, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!!!!!! MUCH LOVE!!!!**


End file.
